Body Swap In Rio
by ThatDamnSpixMacaw
Summary: Came up with this idea at 10 p.m. What would happen if most of the active characters in Rio swapped? (Please note, this is kind of abandoned.)
1. An Odd Start

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios, and I came up with this idea at 10 pm BELGIUM time.

When Blu woke up, he was hungrier than normal, the sun shining in through the hole. His mate and wife for life, Jewel, was still asleep, her face calm and peaceful. But one thing Blu noticed was that her feathers had changed to a darker blue, almost like his. _Odd,_ he thought, as he carefully stepped out of the nest and performed a power take-off to go find his loved one some Brazil nuts.

When he came back, she was awake and was staring at her own wings. Blu noticed her eyes were still the same color as herself, a sky blue that he could get lost in. She was shrieking, and Blu didn't understand until he firmly planted his wings on Jewel to ask what was wrong. When she looked up, she immediately stopped shrieking, and Blu was confused. What had happened? Then he saw the color of his feathers. It was a sky blue, like an ocean. Like a sapphire. Or more like Jewel.

And it hit him at that moment.

When Jewel had woken up, the side Blu normally slept on empty, she wondered where he was, and eventually came to 2 ideas. The first was that somehow he was cheating on her and was hanging out with some other female. Jewel clenched her talons into a fist as she thought of that. The second option was that he had gone out to get breakfast, which was more likely. But when she looked at her chest, she was shocked, for the sky-blue feathers she had adored so, were instead replaced with a darker blue, like the ocean. Or maybe like Blu.

When Blu arrived at the hollow, his talons grasping 3 Brazil nuts and a mango, she had panicked, because his feathers were a sky blue. Like her feathers. But his eyes. They were the darker shade of blue, hinting towards an ocean-like depth. He had firmly planted his wings on her shoulders, and she stopped panicking, and instead was staring at him. The curve of the breast, the small feathery ruff she had loved, all of it was so familiar that she swore that something had happened.

And when Blu opened his beak, Jewel quickly whispered, "We changed." He asked her "What?" cocking his head slightly to a questioning position.

Jewel replied, "We switched bodies. I'm in yours, and… you're in mine."


	2. Fun with Names

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios.

That morning, Raphael had woken up softly. Now, as you all know, toucans have a large bill. So when he looked at his, he was shocked, for he had never had a beak that was a banana green and lilac purple at the tip. And when he looked over at Eva, his mate, he was shocked. For her bill was not but his color, an orange color with a rose red tip. He quietly roused her, gently shaking her awake, and that's when she blinked her eyes open and went from tired to shock in less than a second.

Blu and Jewel had flown in a few minutes later, or should I say, Jewel and Blu flew in, seeing as they were still swapped. Each lovebird's eyes had swapped with the different bodies, and Raphael had wondered what was going on in their heads. And when he was about to ask, Blu, or Jewel, whoever they were, quickly asked, "You two swapped bodies, didn't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know? Did it happen to you?" Raphael responded, but he flinched at hearing Eva's voice instead of his. "If it happened to both of us, than what should we call each other? Because if we called Eva Raphael, a lot of birds would be confused." Jewel, Eva, and Raphael started arguing over each other's names, until Blu blurted out, "Rapha and Evael!"

"Pardon?" Eva asked, her eyes narrowing. Blu flinched at hearing Eva speak with Raphael's voice. "Eva, since you're in Raphael's body, we can call you Eveael, because it's a cross between Eve and Raphael." Blu casually replied, pointing to each of them in turn. "Let me guess, I'm Rapha, because of 'Raph' and the last 'a' in Eva's name."

"Precisely." Blu smirked, happy that some other people had taken his advice. **A/N: Note the birds still feel their genders. Since Blu is in Jewel's body, for example, even though the body is a female, he still thought he was a male, just to clarify things.** Turning to Rapha, he immediately broke the ice with a joke. "Hey, Raphael, since you're in Eva's body, maybe you can make her singing voice sound a bit less like earrape." With that, Rapha laughed, and seconds later Evael had slapped him, her voice scolding. "Raphael, how dare you laugh! I'm your mate, so I believe that you should protect me jokes like that!" Rapha still laughed on, this time because of hearing himself with a scold in her tone. Blu and Jewel were laughing, until, again, Blu blurted out different names. "Bluwel and Jewlu!" He started laughing a bit, than pointed to his mate. "You're Jewlu, since your spirit is Jewel, and you're in my body. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

Just than, Nico and Pedro swooped in to the front of the hollow.


	3. Get Creative

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios.

As Nico and Pedro flew in, the first thing Blewel and Jewlu noticed was that Pedro seemed to be wearing Nico's bottle cap. He had Nico's eyes, and Blewel smirked. "So, you two swapped, eh?" He asked, as Nico and Pedro struggled to speak. "Yeah, we woke up like, wow, woah, why am I so light?"  
"Hey, hey, how do you fly, Pedro, with all this fat in you! It ain't healthy!" Nico replied, his voice booming with Pedro's voice. "So, Blewel, what are their names?" Jewlu asked as she grinned, looking at him slyly.  
"What do you mean?" Pedro asked, as Blewel laughed. "I'm thinking. Maybe you can explain to the others how we got our names. I think they're lost."  
"Okay, so, seeing as I, Jewel, is in Blu's body, which I still am not used to the thing between your legs, I mean, how do you turn and fly with that down there? Anyways, since I'm Jewel, In his body, I am Jewlu, because 'Jew', the first part of my name, is mixed with the last 2 letters of his name, 'Lu'. Thus, Jewlu."

"And with me, in Jewel's body, which she will probably kill me for, I'm Blewel, because you tale the 'Bl' of my name, and throw it together with 'ewel'. And, I have your names, ladies and gentlemen. Peco," Blewel points to Pedro, "and Nidro.", pointing to Nico.

"Hey, Blewel, Jewlu, what if we all went to their Club? I think the birds there will completely flip out when we perform my plan, huh?" Rapha said, his eyes gleaming in thought. "So, which one of you lovebirds wanna hear first?"

The plan was simple. Since Blu was in Jewel's body, and everyone loved or liked how she looked, Blu was to act seductively, and with the permission of Jewlu, shake his tail feathers. Jewlu, on the other wing, was to try and woo a female, even though most knew Blu to be a socially awkward bird. Rapha and Evael would do the same, except swap places. Rapha would be "hunting" for an attractive male toucan, and Evael was to be up on stage with Blewel. Nidro and Peco would introduce the act and the issue, and take it to the next level!

So began something that all of them didn't regret.


End file.
